


Orange (the colour of you)

by petitepos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: The orange light shines upon the both of them. Streetlights flash by as the radio blasts random songs. They take turns choosing them, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto again. It's past midnight and the highway is empty except for them. A comfortable silence has settled between the two, as if they were old friends instead of strangers. Naruto’s eyes are on the road, mind wandering. Sasuke is the first to break through the silence. His voice is barely audible over the loud music. “thanks for taking me with you.” The other boy nods, lips curling up in a soft smile. “no problem.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Orange (the colour of you)

The orange light shines upon the both of them. Streetlights flash by as the radio blasts random songs. They take turns choosing them, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto again. It's past midnight and the highway is empty except for them. A comfortable silence has settled between the two, as if they were old friends instead of strangers. Naruto’s eyes are on the road, mind wandering. Sasuke is the first to break through the silence. His voice is barely audible over the loud music. “thanks for taking me with you.” The other boy nods, lips curling up in a soft smile. “no problem.”

He needs to get out, as soon as possible. His empty room is killing him. The candles are slowly burning up, the last song of the album he was listening to finishing just as the room goes black. The last note resonates through his head. It feels as though every last bit of sanity is flowing out of him. His feet carry him from the bed to the kitchen. Vaguely he registers his hand reaching out to the cabinet and grabbing two bottles of wine. From his bedroom he gets a blanket and his pillow. He hesitates for a second before getting the lighter his brother gave him from his nightstand, wondering where he is now. It’d been years since he’d last seen Itachi. He opens one of the bottles and downs a third of it in one go. He grabs one of the big jugs filled with gasoline he’d stolen from the gas station and unscrews the cap. As he walks out the door he leaves a trail of gasoline behind him, from the rooms he’d come to hate so much to the great outdoors, that hated him. The door slams shut and he throws the jug somewhere in the piles of trash that surround the cottage where he lives, or rather where he used to live. He uses the lighter to light up a cigarette. The smoke rises up to the sky, barely visible in the neon light that comes from the 24/7 store he lives behind. Once he’s finished half of it he flicks it at the puddle of gasoline that has formed not too far from his feet. It ignites, and he can only watch as the flames race toward his home. Towards inevitable destruction. Towards the point of no return. As the smoke rises higher and sirens sound in the distance he runs. He runs and doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how far we get with this one! I'm making it up as I go along, so tags and all that will be added once the story develops.


End file.
